


caught (the best way)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s what Drew’s been wanting – <b>needing</b> – for so long: to be caught in the best way between them, them his and he theirs.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught (the best way)

Drew’s sure this state can hardly be called _awake_ , but he’s thinking and feeling, so he must have woken up. His eyes are heavy and he’s so warm that the heat could almost be called stifling and there are kind of arms _everywhere_ , but he doesn’t mind. Not when he’s finally with his boyfriends again.

He’s lying on his side and is sandwiched between them, Wade to his left and Sheamus on his right. Drew doesn’t think he’d even be able to move without waking them up, can’t even check to see what the time is, but he doesn’t mind that, either. He doesn’t get to have this often, not anymore, not now he’s gone and their clashing schedules make it so difficult to find any time that can be spent together. He should be with them still, they all know he should, and it hurts that he isn’t, hurts that there isn’t anything they can do about it.

But – _no_ , Drew doesn’t want to think about that. He’s doing well for himself, even if he isn’t with WWE anymore, even if he sometimes goes entire weeks without seeing Wade and Sheamus. He can’t go getting all moody about the way things could be, Sheamus would tell him, has told him so many times. This is the way things _are_ , and he can either live with it or try to change it himself.

Right now, though, he has them. He can’t go taking any of these times for granted.

Behind Drew, Wade nestles into him even closer. He’s got an arm slung over Drew’s waist and his face buried in Drew’s hair and is – pretty much miraculously – sound asleep. It’s always been something Drew knows he’s had trouble with, something he knows started to get worse again when Drew wasn’t there. Wade would never say so himself, but Sheamus has told Drew, and besides, Drew knows Wade well enough to be able to tell anyway. It just kills him that he’s hardly there to do anything about it.

Sheamus is on his other side, and Drew can hardly see him in the dark, but he can hear, can feel. Sheamus’ breathing is heavy, and like Wade, he’s got an arm on Drew’s body, warm and protective on his hip. He grunts in his sleep, a noise just shy of a snore, and Drew smiles, because he’s missed this. He’s missed everything. Missed all the little things, the things he’d never even think about if he hadn’t been separated from them. Things as small as the sounds of other people breathing next to him on a bed, as small as feeling a body or two warm next to his when he wakes up.

It’s what Drew’s been wanting – _needing_ – for so long: to be caught in the best way between them, them his and he theirs. He’s got a couple more days of this left, and he knows he’ll have plenty more of these moments to hold onto, so he closes his eyes, and slips back into sleep.


End file.
